Out of the Shadows
by KRM3535
Summary: Home life was bad enough, but life in Hogwarts wasn't any better. Hermione is tired. Mentor/father figure SS, Mentor MM, Weasley (Molly/Ron/possibly Ginny)/Dumbledore/Ministry bashing. Pairings will happen later, but will NOT be SS/HG. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I am in no way making money off of this. All noticeable characters, settings, events, etc. belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. I am just taking her characters and playing with them.

 **Out of the Shadow**

Chapter 1

Muted creaking was heard throughout the library, as a student opened one of the doors. Madam Pince looked up from her desk, her hawk eyes taking in the bushy brown hair of the person walking in. A slight sigh escaped her, as she scanned over the rest of the tables she could see from her own desk, before looking back at the first year who unknown to anyone had touched her heart. Not even a month into the new school year, and already, this one particular first year had been in the library more than her own common room, when not in class.

* * *

The bushy brown hair child closed the library door as softly as she could behind her, before turning and beginning her walk passed the front tables filled up upper classman. Hufflepuffs were first, eyes glancing up, and taking in the young girl who walked by them. Many let out soft sighs, a few shaking their heads. For the past week, many of the seventh years had seen this one lion cub come in, staying till close to her own curfew time.

Ravenclaw was next, with no one looking up, and many not even realizing this girl had been seeing many of them since September 4th in the library, always sitting at the same tables. The lone Gryffindor table either didn't see her, or didn't care as she walked as far from them as she could. _No need to make things worse_ , she thought to herself.

Entering into Slytherin table territory, she didn't see the table containing two fourth years. One from Hufflepuff, and one from Gryffindor. Oliver's face frowned, while Cedric looked on. Together, they noticed her look back, and after a moment, slump down into herself. Stepping forward again, she began to limp towards a back table, hidden deep within the stacks of the library.

* * *

"That is the fifth time I've seen her this week," Cedric stated, turning to look back at his friend. Despite being in different houses, and on the Quidditch teams, both Cedric and Oliver got along just fine. Both cared enough about their grades to be able to study together and their time growing up within the same circles saw them as allies and friends, off the field that is. "Do you ever see her in your common room?"

"No," Oliver answered. "Even with how little I'm in there, I've only seen her come in close to her curfew time, and go straight to the girl's staircase. In the mornings, she is always down in the great hall before even the twins or I are up."

A throat being cleared had the two fourth years looking up. Standing at the end of a bookshelf stood a fellow fourth year, of Slytherin house. Avery looked at his classmates, and fellow Quidditch players. "Wood, Digory," he acknowledged.

"Avery," the two replied.

Looking towards where the first year had walked, Avery let out a low sigh. A rare glance behind his Slytherin mask allowed the two other students to see just how much this was bothering him. "She was limping again," he finally whispered.

"Do we have an idea as to who is doing this?" Cedric asked.

"I have most of my house trying to keep an eye and ear out, but so far…we have nothing," Avery replied.

"As much as I hate to say it," Oliver began, "I think my house is partly to blame."

Avery looked away from the shelves to stare at Oliver. "Explain."

"Besides me and the twins, everyone either ignores her or make fun of her. After the first day of classes, most of the first years came into the common room. I could hear them mocking someone. It wasn't until later that I realized it was her they were mocking. She has a brilliant mind, and a thirst for knowledge. Unfortunately, that makes her an outcast within my house."

The other two fourth years sighed at that, before all looked back the way she had gone. Avery noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and glanced towards it. A black cat, with silver paws and tail tip quietly walked through the stacks of books like it was nothing. Avery's eyes widened slightly, knowing exactly who that cat belonged to. Turning to his fellow fourth years, he simply stated "Follow me, and keep quiet," before tapping them with his wand to make them disappear.

"Trust you to know the disillusionment charm," Cedric muttered under his breath.

"Shhh," Avery replied. "We are in a library after all." His smirk was easily seen, even with his back turned to both of the other fourth years. "Make sure to silence your feet."

Muttering under their breath, both Cedric and Oliver did as told, using silencio to muffle their sound as they made their way behind Avery into the territory of the Slytherin tables.

* * *

The young bushy brown hair child sat with a small whimper into a chair at the furthest back table, hidden deep within the stacks of the library. For those to know at least a little of the sections, the table was located in an area most would never venture into. Hogwarts history, with books dating back to around a hundred years after the founding to now. The only students who ever came here were those with absolutely no clue as to how to find the book they were looking for, most of the time searching for a book on the goblin wars, which was located towards the front of the history section.

Putting her bag on the other chair next to her, the girl laid her arms on the table, her head resting on top. After a few moments, her head came back up, and should anyone have been there to see, the tears on her face were easily spotted, until she whipped them away. Soon enough, parchment was before her, a quill in hand, ink off to the side at the top, and a book to her left.

As the girl bent over the parchment, scratching her quill across, a light meow sounded from beside her. She finished her sentence, and then looked down at the black cat, who at that moment jumped up onto the table in front of her.

"Hello Ara," the girl whispered, reaching her hand out towards the cat.

Avery, Oliver, and Cedric watched as the girl continued to pet the cat, seemingly understanding it.

"How was your day?" the girl asked the cat, even as she began to write some more on the parchment in front of her. "That's good."

The cat sat in front of the book, tilting its head, before meowing softly.

"Just finishing Professor Snape's essay," the girl answered. The three fourth years (had they been able to see each other) would have all been staring in shock at the reply the young first year was giving. Avery's face was puzzled, just how did this girl understand a cat who had a true familiar bond with someone else?

"I know it's not due until next week, but," the girl sighed, "he doesn't seem to like when I go over the length he wants. I'm writing my own version, with information that is in depth. I'll write a condensed version later this weekend to turn in."

A few silent moments passed, before her soft voice came again. "It's nothing Ara."

A louder meow came, as the cat moved from her spot to right in front of Hermione.

"Who could I tell? No one is ever around when he does something to me. Besides, it isn't like he could do worse than my 'family' anyway." Avery was suddenly stiff, his eyes hardened. Both Oliver and Cedric wondered why. Hermione's voice came to them, quieter than it had been, and filled with a deep seated emotion neither of the boys could name. Had they asked Avery, he could have told them. "I'm nothing but a mudblood freak." With that, quiet sniffling was heard. "Sometimes…I wonder…" The voice faded again slightly. "Would anyone notice…if I wasn't there?"

Avery rushed forward, a loud cat meow sounded, and other Slytherin students rushed quietly over. Cedric and Oliver watched from their location, still hidden from sight, as Avery caught the young girl before she had the chance to fall to the ground. The other Slytherin's looked to him, questions easily seen on their faces.

"Ara, please go get your master," Avery whispered to the cat, who quickly jumped from the table and ran off. "Parkinson, pack up her stuff. Nott, please help me with her."

Therresa Nott stepped forward, carefully taking the young girl from Avery's arms, and holding her. Patrick Parkinson packed way the parchment, quill, ink, and book into the school bag that was already over flowing. The other Slytherin students turned and headed back to their own tables, quietly putting away their things. They all knew a house meeting was about to happen. Once Avery was ready, he took Hermione back from Therresa, their sixth year prefect. She nodded to him, headed back to her own table and his, getting their bags that were already packed.

"Someone disillusion me and Hermione. We don't need anyone to see this," Avery whispered to the Slytherin upper classman. "Also, can someone send word to the twins? Tell them to come to the practice lab."

"What about Digory and Wood?" Adrian Pucey asked, even as the first group of Slytherin's left casually, keeping the rest of the library from wondering what was going on.

"Please, they are here already. Someone get their things from their table," Patrick Parkinson ordered, before tapping Avery on his head, and Hermione on hers.

* * *

Getting out of the Library had been easy. What wasn't easy was trying to stay away from other students from other houses since it was a weekend. Thankfully, dinner was in another hour and many students were either in their common rooms, or outside on the grounds while the weather was nice. Once located, Oliver and Cedric were pushed into the middle of a group that left the library, along with Avery. Parkinson and Nott traveled with them, keeping a sharp eye out. Most of the others were taking the more known route towards the dungeons. This group however were headed away from the grand staircase, towards a lesser known path for most students.

Coming to a stop near two suits of armor, Parkinson leaned close to the wall between them, and whispered, "Slytherin's stand together." The wall split in two, opening in to reveal a stone spiral staircase leading down and up. Once everyone was inside, Parkinson closed the door by tapping on the Slytherin symbol next to the opening.

"Digory, Wood," Avery's voice said, once the opening was closed.

"Yes," their voices replied.

"Remember, we can stop your ability to use our practice lab," Avery muttered.

* * *

They followed the stairs down, passed more entrances until they came to the final one. Parkinson pressed on the Slytherin symbol located on the wall, allowing the entrance to open. Once everyone was passed it, he turned around and said, "Together, Slytherin stands."

The wall closed, covering up the secret staircase that until this point, only Slytherin students knew about. And even then, only third years and above. Together, the group walked towards another hidden area within the dungeons, one that very few outside of the house knew about.

Passing by the potions classroom, and venturing pass Professor Snape's office, Nott lead the way to a blank wall. Tapping five bricks in a rough star like pattern with her wand, the wall shuddered, and fell away, revealing another hallway. Once the group was through, the wall re-appeared, showing no sign of where they had gone.

The hallway itself was fairly short, compared to those above it, and even the main ones located within the dungeon. Torches lined either side of the hall, doors between them. A few doors closer to the entrance stood open, older Slytherins located in them: writing essays, studying, even practicing wand movements. Further down the hall another door opened, revealing the Weasley Twins.

"Take off the charm Nott," Avery's voice ordered.

Taking her wand out again, Nott quickly had not only Avery and Hermione, but also Oliver and Cedric back to seeing view for everyone. Many of the other Slytherins moved to whatever door they could to hear what was going on.

"Does anyone know where our Head of House is at this moment?" Avery asked, still holding Hermione close to him.

The door at the very end of the hall slammed open, revealing the person Avery had just asked about. Professor Snape almost flew down the hall towards Avery, his familiar, Ara, at his heals. The whole group backed away, all heads hanging down in respect to him. Once he reached Avery, he quickly looked towards the young first year in his arms.

"What happened Mr. Avery?" Severus asked, taking in everything he could see about the young girl.

"We don't know for certain, Professor," Avery replied. "All I know is that she appears to be exhausted and has a slight limp while walking that we only saw because she thought no one was watching her."

"She is also depressed, Sir," came Oliver's voice.

Professor Snape took in the four who were not of his house, before turning his attention back to the first year. Sighing, he motioned for Avery to follow him, before turning and walking back the way he had come.

* * *

Avery gently placed Hermione on the couch in Snape's private quarters, before bowing his head slightly, and leaving to go back to the others. Ava quickly made herself comfortable by Hermione's head, gently purring. Severus sighed, before writing out a quick note to Professor McGonagall, letting her know where Hermione was, should the Gryffindor prefects actually do their job tonight and do a head check. _Unlikely, with how much I have seen her out of her house,_ he thought. "Ara, do you mind taking this?"

Ara looked up to her master, seeing the note in his hands. _Sure._

A small uplift of his mouth happened before he could hide it. "Thank you."

Once Ara left, Severus turned his attention back to the young child. Oh how he wanted to protect this young girl, who was so full of yearning to learn anything she could. To the point she was being socially outcast by her peers. It reminded Severus too much of his own childhood, only she had no one she could turn to within her house. At least no one within her year. And even then, the other three had to help her in small ways, or they would be ridiculed right along with her. Unknown to any outside of his Slytherin upper classman, this girl had truly shocked him on the first day of class, by not only knowing the answers, but demonstrating the perfect way to make the potion asked. And it hadn't been a onetime thing. This girl had turned in perfect potions every class, perfect essays, and the most recent pop quiz he had given had resulted in a perfect score. And yet, her peers could care less about her. She wanted to learn, and from the underlying issues he had seen, was happier to be here than anyone else, except for maybe a few other students. Sighing again, Severus turned to his fireplace, tossing in a handful of floo powder. "Hospital Wing," he stated clearly, before sticking his head in.

"She is exhausted, both physically and magically," Madam Pomfrey explained, even as her wand continued to scan Hermione while she continued to sleep on the couch. "I can easily cure the physical, but Severus, she has a glamour on."

"What are you talking about Poppy?" Severus asked, coming from his private lab with a box of potions.

"It is like she doesn't know…I have seen her during meal times, those that I can attend when no one is in my domain, and she doesn't look any different. I don't think she even knows she has one continually up," Poppy stated.

A nock sounded on his door, calling both of their attention away from Hermione for a moment. Minerva's voice sounded from the other side, "It is me, Severus." Quickly walking over to the door, Severus opened it to let Minerva though, followed quickly by his familiar. Ava made her way directly to where Hermione still laid, jumping up, and making herself at home next to her head again.

"Poppy," Minerva acknowledged.

"Minerva," Poppy replied, waving her wand directly around Hermione's face.

"Severus, what is going on?" Minerva asked, turning towards the man who stood watching Poppy closely.

"At this point Minerva," he sighed, "even I have no idea."

* * *

Severus ran his hand through his hair, a tired sigh leaving him as he checked the clock. Minerva had left around midnight, going to check on the rest of her cubs, and to patrol. Poppy left instructions, before going back to the hospital wing when her wards alerted her to someone coming in. That had been around two in the morning. He still hadn't had any sleep, keeping a close watch on the young girl who had remained asleep on his couch.

He couldn't help himself, wanting to keep an eye on her. Ever since the first class with her year, he had been intrigued by her mind. How she grasped the concepts so quickly, memorized the instructions, and even turned in very well thought out essays. And according to Ava, was writing them twice now, because he was docking her points for going over the required amount. Severus' mind had churned all through the night, should he do what he wanted, not giving a damn about the rules, or even telling Albus until it was a sealed and done thing? With the clock now reaching four thirty in the morning, he was more and more considering that yes, he would do what he wanted, for the first time in his life. And it would protect this young girl if he did, so that was a bonus.

* * *

Ebony brown eyes slowly blinked open, as a fire crackled nearby. Turning to look for the source, Hermione took in the two black leather chairs and couch, green throw rug, and two round end tables that surrounded the fire place. A soft purring had her hand moving before she registered it, petting Ara's fur, even as she moved from her spot to be more in line for an easier reach for Hermione.

"Hello Ara," Hermione whispered. "Do you by chance know where I am?"

Severus stood in the doorway behind Hermione, watching her carefully as she interacted with his familiar. Avery had reported as much to him last night after the meeting with the house, but to see this in person…

"I know Ara…I know I should have told someone," her voice whispered, breaking into Severus' thoughts.

Stepping forward, out of the doorway to what he hoped would soon be her rooms, he walked into her line of sight. Her intake of breath was about the only noticeable reaction, as Severus walked purposefully to the chair on the other side, making it easier for her to follow his movements and to watch him. After a few moments of silence, with Ara's purring the only sound accompanying the fire place, he finally spoke.

"Miss Granger," he started, before sighing. "Hermione…I have an offer for you."

* * *

 **Hogwarts Potion Master, Professor Snape, Takes Apprentice**

* * *

 **Potions Apprentice Attacked on Halloween! Troll Lose in Hogwarts!**

* * *

 **Headmaster** **Dumbledore Denies All Claims About Apprentice Granger Being Attacked**

* * *

 **Lord Malfoy Speaks Out Against Gryffindor House**

* * *

 **Potions Apprentice Sent to Saint Mungo's. Potion Accident or Attempt on Life?**

* * *

 **Minister Fudge Denies All Knowledge of Dumbledore's Doings**

* * *

 **Lord Greengrass Threatens to Pull His Children From Hogwarts. Is Hogwarts Safe?**

* * *

Hermione slowly stirred the ladle, turning down the fire under the cauldron at the same time. The Pain Reliever just needed to cool down, then she could bottle, label, and prepare to take it upstairs to the Hospital Wing. It had taken most of the year, but finally, she was able to use her left hand again.

The incident had happened after Christmas break, during the first potions class. While she had been working on an assignment for her Master, the rest of the class was supposed to be working on their own, reading and answering questions to turn in. Instead, once her Master had stepped out of the room to deal with something, the class had started talking, throwing things, and finally, had a piece of parchment land within the cauldron she had been working on.

No one else was close enough to be hurt, just her. And she would have been off a lot worse, but her Master had returned in time to see the parchment sail into the cauldron, and had thrown up a shield as quickly as he could. It still had sent her to Mungo's, but at least she now had the use of her left hand, instead of losing it.

Attentively, she finished bottling the Pain Reliever, before packing all of the bottles away into a container for her to carry up the stairs. School would be starting again in a week, and she still had other things she needed to finish, mainly, helping her Master with the potions for the Hospital Wing, and finishing re-stocking the ingredient cupboard. _Honestly, it was like no student knew how to use the correct amount so they wouldn't have to waist so much…well, besides most of the Slytherin's, Oliver, Cedric, the Twins, and a few Ravenclaw's._ Hopefully, this year would be calmer than the year before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : I am sorry that this has been a while in coming out. But, until May, school is taking first priority for me.

Again, anything that is recognizable (names, places, items, etc.) belong to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money off of this, simply using the characters, changing them slightly, and having fun. Don't like, don't read. Also, if you are going to leave a review like this - "this is a stupid idea", "this story sucks", or call me names that I can't even put right here, don't bother with reviewing. Constructive writing help, asking clarification, or just saying you can't wait for more, review on!

Last point, I promise. I'm looking for a beta reader. Right now, all mistakes are my own, so any and all that would like to help me out, shoot me a PM.

And now, on to the story:

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Calmer year…why did I even think that?_ Hermione thought to herself, as she continued walking down the corridor.

It had started with Weasley and Harry making a bold entrance, by arriving in a flying car! To say her Master was furious would be an understatement. For the week following, she only interacted with him when needed, otherwise, she was helping Professor McGonagall.

Add in the new DADA Professor… _Does he even deserve that title?…_ and her Master was almost as bad as a dragon. Dealing with him required a lot of foreknowledge. That and knowing what to arrive with so as not to lose your head. _I think I am the only one who knows of his addiction…_

Slytherin students within her own year mostly ignored her, the first years as well. Which suited her just fine. Being ignored was a common thing, and she would rather that then someone notice her, and do something—from knocking down her books, to making her bag rip, and even shoving her into walls—she had experienced it all, and then some. And with her 'protection' at least two years above her…then again, they were never around when things happened. Just like last year.

 _I know they try at least._

A sound up ahead jerked Hermione out of her thoughts. No one should be in this corridor. The Halloween feast was going on, and everyone was there. The only reason she was in the corridor was because she needed to use the restroom!

Drawing her wand, she quietly stepped forward, the words of her Master streaming through her mind. He would want her to turn around and go get him. But her Gryffindor mentality was still present, at least a little bit.

At the corner, she carefully lowered herself, before peering around it. Water was flowing from the bathroom, creating a puddle that was slowly expanding. Harry stood staring up at something above him, which looked like… _Is that Mrs. Norris?!_ Red writing was on the wall, but what, she couldn't tell.

Mr. Filch entered into sight from another corridor and began raging. The sound of everyone else wandering down the corridors covered up the words coming from his mouth. Making a quick decision, Hermione stepped back, nearly running into her Master. Following behind him, she entered into the corridor, and finally read the words on the wall.

* * *

Severus let out a sigh, as he sank deep into the leather chair on the right. Fire crackled rhythmically to his right, the glow from it the only true light source at the time within the living area of his quarters. Hermione had finally gone to sleep after waiting up for him to return. He knew Potter had done nothing to Mr. Filch's cat, but by merlin, did the boy have to be at the scene at that time?! Filch had basically called for Potter's head, and as much as he would like to be rid of Potter…no, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially since Potter had been nice to Hermione once she had returned from Saint Mungo's.

 _That was something that shouldn't have happened._ He had asked her to brew a calming draught, to help replenish the infirmary stock. He assigned reading for the first day for her class, just so she could work! But no, as soon as he was gone, they all began to act like idiots. It had been the only time she could work on it that day, and he needed it done. He still didn't know who had sent the parchment into her cauldron, but the results…

He could feel his mask slipping again. She was about the only person it would fall for. Somehow, since he asked her to be his apprentice, she had wormed her way passed his many walls, and straight into his heart.

A door creaked open, adding to the fire cracking. Brown bushy hair appeared in the doorway, red rimmed brown eyes staring at him from across the room. Ara bounced down from her spot on the other chair, and rubbed up against her legs.

"Master?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, Hermione," he answered, sitting up straight in his chair.

"I can't sleep," she moaned, hanging her head, her curls covering her face.

Severus was up and walking towards her before he thought about it. The clock above the fire place chimed one, telling of the lateness of the hour. His arm wrapped around her, drawing her to his side once he reached her. A small chocking sob worked its way from her mouth, even as she wrapped her arms around him.

 _This,_ Severus thought. _This right here is why I am becoming so attached._ He gathered her in his arms, and moved them both to the couch, sitting down, before drawing her to his side. Her head buried itself into his chest. Ara jumped up, walking her way into her lap. Her purring added to the sounds of the fire, even as the glow from it began to slowly dim.

How long they stayed there, Severus couldn't say. Hermione had fallen asleep after crying herself there. The clock reached three, before Severus' eyes started to fall on their own. One final stray thought ran through his mind, before sleep took him. _Perhaps she would be safer…if she was my daughter._

* * *

 _A knock sounded on the Potions classroom door. The first years students were reading from their books, with a list of questions set up on the board for them to answer once done. The chapter was at least ten pages long, and with how most all of them didn't bother reading in the first place…well, this should hold their attention for the class period._

 _His apprentice was set up, happily following the directions for brewing a Calming Draught, which needed to be turned into Madam Pomfrey later that day. The students had exhausted the supply within the Hospital Wing before the break, and he hadn't had time to make more since then. A certain Headmaster had seen to that._

 _The door opened to revile one of his upperclassman. "Sir, a moment, please," he asked. Standing from his desk, he walked down the aisle in the room. Once he reached the door, he turned to his class. "I expect all of you to be reading when I return."_

 _Turns out, a fight had broken out in the common room, needing his attention, since it involved Patrick Parkinson and Therresa Nott. By the time the situation was resolved, with both of them to serve detention later that night, it had been at most fifteen minutes._

 _Walking swiftly back to the Potions classroom, he could hear the noise from inside as soon as he turned into the corridor. Growling under his breath, he speed up, opening the door with a bang. Students gasped as they took him in. No one was even working on…wait, Longbottom was currently writing on a piece of parchment, answering the questions._

 _His eyes took in another piece of parchment that was shaped into a triangle. Hermione was continuing on her task, ignoring everything around her, including…_

" _Get down!" he roared to the students, whipping out his wand as he cast a shield spell over the cauldron in front of his apprentice._

 _The parchment sailed into her cauldron, causing a furry of bubbles, before…BANG!_

 _A screaming cry pierced through the noise, even as smoke filled the room. Severus moved quickly to where Hermione had been. Stumbling over her chair, he found her lying on the floor of the dungeon, unconscious. Running his wand over her, he took note of all of her injuries. The smoke cleared from the rooms as one of his wards kicked in._

 _The other students took in their Potions master kneeling on the floor, holding the girl who none of them cared about. The one who he had taken as an apprentice. He was muttering under his breath, vials and jars of things coming towards him from his office. For the few Slytherin students who were still close to where he was, they heard him whispering._

" _Hermione…stay with me…you are going to be alright…"_

 _Running footsteps sounded from the corridor, and many of the other teachers were suddenly filling the space. Headmaster Dumbledore quickly started to get students to leave, even as Madam Pomfrey rushed passed everyone towards where Severus was with Hermione._

 _For those few Slytherin students, that moment changed their lives. No longer was Hermione Granger just a Gryffindor no-body who happened to be their Head of House's Apprentice. She was someone who was to be protected. They were going to find out who had sent the parchment into her cauldron, even if it took them until their seventh year to do so._

* * *

"Psst, Hermione," a voice called quietly.

Looking up from where she was sitting at a table within the library, Hermione saw Harry standing beside one of the book shelves. Her eyes flashed, even as she looked back down to finish what she was writing.

"Hermione, look…I need to ask a favor," Harry muttered, walking closer to her, glancing over his shoulder to where a few Slytherin upper classman sat.

Finishing the conclusion of her Charms essay, Hermione finally looked up again. Closing the book she had been using, she flicked her wand, sending it back to the shelves where it belonged. She cast a drying charm over her essay, rolled it up, and pulled out a cord to tie around it. Once her belongs were efficiently packed back into her bag, she turned to look at her house mate. "What favor do you need, Harry?"

"Um…well," he looked around, eyes fleeting over all of the older students who were around them. "Can you come with me for a few minutes? I don't really want to talk about it here."

* * *

Gurgling of a cauldron mixed with the sounds of water dripping within the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. Surprisingly, she was perfectly alright with Hermione invading her area to brew this potion. Getting the final ingredients was the hardest part for Hermione, even with Harry and Weasley causing a distraction. Having to lie to her Master, tell him she didn't know what had happened… ' _Will he ever forgive me?_ ' A tear slipped from her eyes, which she reached a shaky hand up to wipe away.

For the past month she had done as they asked, brewing this potion that she shouldn't be except under her Master's watch. Only, he had no idea that she was. She had been sneaking away to do this, even from being around Oliver and Cedric. Even from the twins. Or any of the upper classman Slytherins. None of them knew she was doing this. And not by her choice.

 _Coming to a stop outside of an unused classroom, Harry opened the door. Once she stepped inside, she was quickly disarmed by Weasley._

" _Ron," Harry called._

" _What?" Weasley answered, still holding his wand towards her._

 _They proceeded to tell her their theory about the week before. And how in their wise and knowing ideas, they wanted to her brew them a potion so they could question Malfoy. She didn't want to agree, it was_ _stupid_ _to think_ _Malfoy_ _was behind the attack. But Weasley waited till Harry left, and then turned to her. And suddenly, it was like last year all over again. She agreed, if only to make him stop. Not just the physical attacks, but also the mental and emotional hurt._

Another tear dripped down her face, landing in her lap before she could stop it. Thankfully, she only had a few more hours until the potion would be done. Then she could go tell her Master what she had been doing.

* * *

"Thanks Hermione, we owe you," Harry nodded his head towards her.

"Yeah," Weasley muttered, "thanks."

They had both taken the potion, changing into Crabbe and Goyle. Standing by one of the stalls, she just nodded her head. Harry quickly walked out, leaving Weasley in there with her.

"Um…Hermione," Weasley shuffled his feet. "Look, I know I have been mean, but…"

"Just go," she whispered, having already packed up the stuff she had used for the past month.

"Will you at least join us?" he asked, holding up another vial, the color changed from a dormant state to an in use one.

His breath smelled, she didn't know if that was because of him being someone else, or if that was just how he was. He was standing to close…her hand reached up, taking the vial just to get him to move. As she opened her mouth to speak, he suddenly brought her hand up with the vial, tipping it into her mouth. Holding his other hand over her mouth and nose, he waited for her to swallow. Tears leaked from her wide eyes, franticly searching for anything to help her get him off. But his body held hers where she stood against a stall wall. Thirty agonizing seconds later, she couldn't hold back anymore, the need to breathe too much. She swallowed the portion of polyjuice that he had forced into her mouth. As she doubled over, falling to the floor, his laughter rang out into the bathroom. "Have fun, mudblood!"

* * *

"Severus, I need for you to come to the Hospital Wing," came Poppy's voice from a fading falcon. A tired sigh left the potions Master, as ten sets of eyes watched him from their locations around the room.

"Sir?" Pucey's voice called.

"Weasley's, keep an eye on your brothers and sister. Wood, keep an eye on Potter. Digory, keep looking for someone who might be acting odd. The rest of you, keep looking for the item we talked about," Severus ordered, before leaving to his quarters to floo to the Hospital Wing. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like what he found.

* * *

A month. That is how long it took for Severus to fix everything that Weasley had added to the potion he forced down his apprentices' throat. And in that time, she had barely left his rooms, only in the past week going into the study hall to see the twins, Oliver, Cedric, and a few others. Namely, Pucey, Adrian, the older Parkinson and Nott, and even Montague. All of them had been asking about her, wanting to know if she was any better. Even Minerva had come calling, asking about her. Thankfully, Christmas had fallen during this time, and most students had left to go home. But with the new year starting, and school about to be back in section, he wondered what exactly he could do for the girl he considered a daughter.

* * *

"Hello Ara," Hermione whispered, looking up briefly from the parchment she was working on. Master McGonagall had her working on advanced transfiguration, specifically animagus studies. Both her and Master wanted her to have another way to avoid anyone who might still bully her.

The attacks within the castle had grown since the New Year started. Master almost wouldn't let her attend classes, let alone spend any time in the library. Granted, since Weasley had attacked her, she wasn't complaining about spending more time in her Master's quarters. Only a very select few could enter without him, and only a few others would dare to even ask to see her. Just a few hours earlier, her Master had cured the final part of the potion from her body. To say he had been furious with Weasley would be an understatement. Ronald had been extremely lucky that Christmas break came before her Master could get ahold of him.

Finally, for the first time since the beginning of December, she was scale, tentacle, fur, claw, and tail free. Master hadn't been angry with her, oh no. The potion had been perfectly brewed. Weasley had just been an idiot by adding animal fur, scale, and claw into the potion he had forced down her throat. ' _Then again, he had probably done it on purpose…_ '

Ara rubbed up against her, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. Not many were currently located in the library, the attacks scaring most of the student body from being out of their common rooms.

Lockheart's "Dueling Club" had been an absolute joke this week. Then again, the whole thing was a joke. How it was still continuing Hermione had no idea. Most had stopped attending once Harry had been outed as a parstletounge. Well, everyone except the females. But, since her Master was looped into helping, she went every week with him. Honestly, she was so glad that her Master had worked it out so she no longer had to attend either History of Magic, or Defense. She wasn't learning anything by being in either class, so…self-study it was.

"So," Hermione asked, petting Ara. "Is it time for me to stop studying, and return to the dungeons?"

 _Yes…you know how Severus gets. There is also the Quidditch match._

"Alright. I just need to finish writing my notes about this…" Hermione paused, re-reading what she had just read again.

Over the last few weeks, she had overheard Weasley and Harry talking. Something about spiders fleeing the castle…and if that was true…then this specific magical creature…

"Ara…I need for you to take this to Master," Hermione whispered, tearing out a page from the book that was before her, writing a small note on the corner of it, and rolling it up for her.

Ara grabbed the roll, jumped down, and quickly left the library once more. Today was a Quidditch day, which meant most everyone would be out of the castle at least…and helped explain why only a few…wait, only one other was still in the library.

Grabbing a mirror out of her bag, Hermione walked over to the older Ravenclaw female. Word needed to be spread.

* * *

Severus' mind churned, even as the sun faded down over the horizon. The windows within the Hospital Wing showed the clear sky up above them. One of the only days in which the normal Scottish highlands wasn't cloudy. And his apprentice, his _daughter_ , was lying on a bed, petrified. Was there no justice in the world?

She had been found with Miss Clearwater, a Ravenclaw sixth year. Right outside of the library. He had sent Ara to get her to return to the study hall, or even just to come outside where the Quidditch match was. Minerva had been the one to find them this time.

He had read the new rules to all of his Slytherin's. To say they were upset…especially the group that had come to truly care for his apprentice. Since the New Year had started, Pucey and Adrian had been by her side constantly when she appeared within the study hall that he had created when he became Head of House. The elder Parkinson and Nott had taken to teaching her anything she asked, showing Hermione the intricate runes they were studying, even letting her read from the books they had used in their third and fourth years. Montague was showing her many different uses for normal potions, spells, and charms that were found within a magical household. All had been teaching her anything they could think to teach about pureblood customs.

And now, she had been petrified along with another pureblood. Someone who was a prefect, a Ravenclaw who helped younger students, never hurt anyone. And yet…

Meowing sounded from the door to the Hospital Wing. Severus turned to see his familiar sitting there, a small scroll in her mouth. Taking one last look at Hermione, Severus stood, closed the curtains around her, and walked towards the door.

* * *

 **Potions Master Severus Snape Kills Creature Terrorizing Hogwarts!**

* * *

 **Students Petrified Returned to Normal**

* * *

 **Boy-Who-Lived Makes Statement About What is Going on at Hogwarts.**

* * *

 **Governors of Hogwarts Stand Against Headmaster Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Apprentice Hermione Granger Mobbed in Diagon Alley. Board of Masters Furious!**

* * *

"This is the last time I'm letting you out of my sight," Severus muttered under his breath, holding Hermione next to him.

Minerva watched from where she sat, Ara curled up in her lap. Trying to take Hermione anywhere within the Wizarding world was like trying to pull teeth. While most simply ignored the girl, others who knew exactly what her robes meant seemed to take insult to the fact that she was wearing them. Add in what had happened last summer when she had gone home...to Minerva, it was no wonder that Severus and Hermione had such a strong bond.

* * *

 _Gripping her trunk handle, Hermione walked forward through the barrier at Kings Cross. Hopefully, her parents had received her letter, telling what time to come pick her up. Other muggle-borns walked towards their own families, while wizarding parents had meet their children on the other side. Looking around, she could not spot her parents. A cold chill went up her back, even as she continued to look around._ Had they forgotten her, again?

 _Two hours later, the sun beginning to set, tears were rimming her eyes, even as she sat on a bench. She had no way of contacting anyone, no money for a cab or train ticket, and her left arm was beginning to hurt again._

 _Ebony eyes looked up from the bubbling cauldron in front of them. The black robes swirled in a non-existent wind, even as Severus suddenly stormed through the private lab, and towards the front doors of Hogwarts. A repeated tug had his attention, it thrumming within his chest. His apprentice was upset, had been for some time, and now... Heaven help the one who was hurting her, because Hell was about to be unleased._

 _Darkness had fallen hours again, the train station itself slowed to a complete crawl. Very few people, if any, saw the young girl curled up on a bench, a trunk sitting beside it. Unfortunately, the few who did see were not the type of people you would want around a young girl. A sinister smirk found its was onto a certain mans face. Pale skin, shifting eyes, matted red hair, and yellowed teeth showed as the 'man' walked forward._

 _Hermione's eyes shot open at the light touch on her shoulder. The first thing she registered was the ungodly smell of something rotten. Harsh breathing sounded in her eyes, and a crawling feeling appeared on her skin. The man in front of her sneered her way, his eyes alight with glee._

 _"Lost, little one?" a cracking voice mocked. The man's eyes shimmered even more, registering the terror on the girls face. Holding her arm, he pulled her up, shuffling her towards a restroom door._

 _A sudden **CRACK** sounded from behind the man, and as he turned, the final thing he registered was a stick pointing at him._

* * *

Minerva remembered well the story Severus told her after she had seen him returning with Miss Granger in his arms that night. To think, her parents were that heartless as to not be there for her return...and then the story of Severus taking her to her home, and her parents slamming the door in their faces. Their harsh words of abandonment...

 _No_ , Minerva thought. _She is now where she belongs._ A smile formed on her face, as she looked over at the sleeping two. _She is with her true father._

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Please review (especially if you see a spelling/error in the chapter). Updates will be sporadic for now, so please be patient!


End file.
